


Sharing a Secret - Sterek

by Panthera_Leo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, BDMS, Blindfolded, Bottom Stiles, Fingering, Gay Sex, Handcuffed, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Teen Wolf, Top Derek, bareback, smacking, sterek, stiles stilinski/derek hale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panthera_Leo/pseuds/Panthera_Leo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wha- what is all this?" The pale teen looked even paler, if that were possible, his skin white as snow. But can you imagine something, someone whiter than snow? Someone so pale, almost lifeless-looking. <br/>     "My secrets."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing a Secret - Sterek

"Wha- what is all this?" The pale teen looked even paler, if that were possible, his skin white as snow. But can you imagine something, someone whiter than snow? Someone so pale, almost lifeless-looking.   
     "My secrets." The beta replied, trying to read what  the younger one is thinking.   
     Stiles didn't reply, trying to breathe in the sight. Derek wanted to say something, but didn't know what to say, or do.   
     "Stiles?" It broke the quiet atmosphere.  
     Stiles turned his head, "What?" Snapped from all thoughts.  
     Derek forced a smile, trying his best to show just a little teeth, "I'm gonna need you to say something."  
     "How can I say anything?"   
     Derek didn't argue with the human, how can he respond to this? This secret thy had ruined so much of him, but taught him to be himself while being in such, such...pleasure it also struck pain.   
     "I know it's a lot to take in but-"  
     "A lot is an understatement here." It went quiet, again.   
     "I just wish you told me sooner."  
     "How could I have trust you then?"   
     They've been together for ten months, going on eleven, you would think all secrets would have been known, that they would known everything about each other. Stiles shook his personal thoughts away, feeling betrayed. But he knew Derek was right. How could he have told him earlier?   
"You don't have to do any of it." The beta was quick about saying it.  
"Derek-"  
"I won't force you into anything, Stiles, I won't pressure you, I won't do that to you."  
"We need to talk about this." Stiles replied.  
"There's nothing to talk about. I understand if you want to break up." Derek walked in the middle of the room, his secret room.   
"You're being ridiculous." Stiles quickly made his way over to Derek, reaching for his arm, but Derek pulled away.  
"You can't do this for me.. I won't let you."   
"That's not your choice to make."  
"Does that mean?" Derek raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm not willing to give you up over some stupid thing." Stiles smiled, and so did Derek when Stiles wrapped his long fingers with his.  
Derek let go, letting a palm travel over and up Stiles's side, stop at his cheek, then kissed Stiles on the lips. So soft and slow. Stiles's hands automatically wrapped around Derek's frame, closing his eyes until the kiss ended.  
"You sure?" Derek whispered even though they were alone - but that didn't matter because it was their secret now.   
"Couldn't be anymore sure."  
"Okay," Derek looked at the bed besides them, "what do you want to try?" Stiles gazed at the bed, too.  
Laid out were chains, handcuffs, paddles (one thicker than the other), rope, blindfolds, dildos, leather cockrings, and many more items Stiles wasn't sure of. He took it all in, swallowing the saliva stuck in his throat. He looked at Derek, the one he loves and trusts, stared into his eyes and nodded.  
"Everything...but we have to take it slow."

     Stiles wasn't having second thoughts until Derek wrapped a blindfold around him, a black one, only able to see - very faintly - the brightest of colors. He drew in a sharp breath. He wasn't going to back down, though, not now - because, afraid to admit it, he kind of liked what was going on, his saliva thickening and throat shaky; the feeling of not being able to see what's going to be done to him, it thrilled him in such a way. It made him horny.  
He felt his shirt go up, quickly lifting his arms to let the werewolf take it off him. The T-shirt was thrown carelessly across the room.  
This room was part of the loft, yes, but it didn't feel like the loft to Stiles; it didn't feel like the place where they had countless numbers of love. Everything felt different to Stiles when he felt Derek's mouth between his neck, kissing gently, feeling the bare chest of his lover against his.   
Derek pulled away, nibbling at his ear, his tongue slowly stroking behind the earlobe. Stiles shuttered, almost melting to the ground. Derek knew all of his weak spots.   
"You do what I say, I'm in charge." It was a loud whisper, but seductive at every word.  
Stiles swallowed hard, "Yes." Stiles nodded.  
Derek lead Stiles closer to the end of the bed, placing his hands on the footboard.  
"Hold on tight." Derek warned.  
Stiles was absolutely terrified of what came next but thrilled at the same time, the sexual tension getting frantic, you can almost feel it in the air. Derek of course smelled it. Not just the sexual tension, but how scared and turned on Stiles was getting. He whiffed it all in.   
Derek got behind Stiles, sticking his pelvis against Stiles's butt, swaying slowly, "Are you sure?" He asked.  
Who can say no? "Yes, Derek, make me your bitch." It slipped out, a worried look pinned on Stiles's face. Did he really say that?   
"What?" Derek leaned in a bit, pressing his hard-on against Stiles.  
His throat bobbed, "..Make me your bitch." There was hesitation.  
"Say it like you mean it." His voice got stronger.   
The meaty palm that squeezed his ass cheek was more than enough encouragement.   
"Derek, please make me your bitch." Stiles's lips curled into a smile, but quickly disappeared when he felt hands snake in front of him, unbuttoning his jeans with a pop, the fly sinking down.  
There was no backing down now, not for Stiles nor Derek.  
     Derek hooked his fingers, slightly pulling down on the jeans with the boxers, stopping when half of his ass was in view, the jeans and boxers still on him.  
Derek clenched both of his palms on Stiles's cheeks, squeezing gently.  
     Stiles was used to this, how Derek admired his ass. Low moans escaped him.  
Whack!  
Stiles winced at the sudden slap to his ass. It wasn't that hard, but definitely unfamiliar, catching off guard for the next one.  
Whack!  
This one was harder, heavier than the last, tingles spreading through his ass cheek.  
"We can stop-"  
"No, keep going." Stiles said immediately.  
Derek didn't do anything for awhile, just standing there, until Stiles poked his head around.  
"Please.." Stiles sound out of breath.  
Derek nodded, squatting down, yanked off Stiles's jeans and boxers in one swift motion. Derek lust over how Stiles's member sprang out.  
     "You like this?"  
     "I'm definitely not hating it."   
     That made Derek smirk, giving a quick, gentle slap to Stiles's ass.   
     Derek got up, going over to the bed, looking at the spread out objects.  
     Stiles could hear his footsteps and see his shadow through the blindfold.  
     "What are you doing?" Stiles asked.  
     "Do you trust me?"   
     "That depends."   
     "On what?"  
     "What you're going to use."  
     "I'll be gentle."  
     Stiles nodded, feeling nervous again, his grip tightening on the footboard.   
      Derek grabbed a wooden paddle, 7 feet long and a quarter of an inch thick. He got behind the human, touching the end of the paddle between Stiles's is cheeks. The human responded with an unexpected jerk.  
"I'm guessing that's not your dick."   
Derek got close to him, leaning his chest over Stiles's naked self, nibbling and kissing at his neck, his lips going to the others' ear after.  
"If it's too much, you can tell me to stop."  
Stiles nodded, still blindfolded. Derek heard the nervous swallow, but proceeded to go on. He stood behind him, the paddle a few feet away, then whacking it with bare skin upon Stiles's ass.  
Stiles went forward, wincing a big. Okay, it wasn't that bad, he thought.   
"Count them." Derek demanded.   
"Oh.. One."   
Whack!  
"Two." That one was about the same as the first.   
Whack!  
It shoved Stiles forward, making him wince from the pain, this one a bit harder than the first two. "Three." It took him a bit longer to say.  
Whack!  
"F-four." This was easy. "Hey, Derek?"   
"Hmm?"  
"Don't back down, okay?"  
For ten months it's been pleasure for Stiles, the countless times they had sex. Was it any pleasure for Derek at all? Sure he came, but was he really enjoying himself? That made Stiles feel guilty. He needed to pleasure Derek.  
Nothing happened for a second, the silence going skyward until Stiles felt a hard smack with the paddle, harder than the first four, making his body jerk forward, crying out in pleasurable pain.  
"F, f-five!" His ass started to redden.   
"Do you want me to take the pain away?"   
"No, I'm actually enjoying this." Stiles's lips spread into a shy smile.  
He drew in a shaky breath. "Keep going." Stiles stuck his ass out.   
Derek didn't need to be told twice, raising the paddle and giving another blow to Stiles's ass. To his surprise, Stiles gave an abrupt moan.   
     Four more smacks later, Stiles was left with a red ass and wobbly knees, tear stained eyes, and a throbbing member, in a heap of lost breath.   
      Derek put the paddle back on the bed and assumed his position behind Stiles, taking off his clothes, stark naked. He squatted down, spreading Stiles's ass cheeks with his fingers, he also started to massage Stiles's bruised clefts.   
     Then Stiles was in heaven, throwing his head back, moaning carelessly, feeling a moist object probe his hole, going deeper.   
     Derek lapped his tongue over and over, going in, his nose taking a whiff of teen-boy musk.  
Stiles pushed his ass back, wanting more, needing more. Blood rapidly pumping through his veins, nothing but absolute pleasure, the pain subsided, overruled by the lust. But the stinging was still there.  
     Stiles groaned as a finger easily slid inside him, coming out slowly, then back in before it all came out, disappearing again. It went on until Stiles begged for another, then another, taking three of Derek's fingers inside him.  
     Then, all at once, it was all over, the fingers leaving him in a panting mess, he could barely stand on his own feet, weak from the eternal pleasure.   
     Derek quickly shoved all the objects on the bed into a big duffle bag under his bed, shoving the now full bag back under the bed, only leaving a pair of handcuffs in reach.   
     Derek guided the younger one over to the bed, laying him onto his back, getting between his legs and pressing his body against his, kissing him on the lips. Their tongues danced while their hard members  slid against each other, making Stiles moan vibrations into the kiss.   
     Derek snaked his hands to Stiles's ass, squeezing, touching, running at the cheeks. His hands abandoned the flesh, reaching for the handcuffs while pinning Stiles's wrists against the head board.   
     He quickly wrapped the handcuffs around one wrists, going through the bars of the headboard and wrapping the other hand in the cuffs. Stiles eyes shot up.  
     "If you could see the look in giving you now."  
     They both chuckled, Derek immediately stopping it at a full hard kiss, rough and dirty while he guided the head of his tool in Stiles's entrance.   
     Stiles released a moan, the head slipping in easily, pushing himself down to get more. Derek took that has a sign, pushing into Stiles, with only a little effort. Stiles has gotten loose through out the months, making it easier.   
     When he fully entered him, Stiles took deep breaths, his bruised ass making this a little difficult, but he loved it. The feeling of pain and pleasure; it was his peanut butter and jelly.   
     It started slow, it always started slow, was that how Derek liked it, maybe. The feeling of being full then it slowly draining out of you to only go back in, each thrust hitting that special spot. But Derek was in charge, and this wasn't only his pleasure, this was for Derek.   
     Stiles's dick ached, needing to be touched but couldn't, and that's what the cuffs were for, so he damn right knew Derek wouldn't touch him.   
      Derek sped up, his shaft fully exiting and entering countless times, making Stiles thrash under him. The sound of moans and grunts and groans feeling the room, followed by heated skin slapping.   
     Derek kissed him hard, pounding into Stiles, moaning wildly, going faster and faster, each thrust a new sensation. Stiles loved when they had sex, but this was different. He loved this more somehow, he loved this secret; he loved being blindfolded and cuffed and getting his ass smacked. The feeling flooded his head, sending bolts of electricity off into sparks, and he came. Spurt after spurt, volley after volley, coating his and Derek's torso, sending Derek into oblivion. Pulling out then in, grunt after grunt, louder then lower, finally thrusting in one last time and staying in. The two laid in a heap of pants and exhilarating breaths. 

     "Derek?" Stiles said.  
     "Hmm?" Derek raised his head.  
     "I love you." The blindfold was already removed.  
     "I love you, too."   
     "I know."   
     "I didn't heart you, did I?" It was asked after a moment of silence.  
     "Are you kidding? It was amazing." Derek chuckled at the remark.   
     "I didn't hurt you with the paddle?"  
     "I mean, it hurt yeah, but it was the good kind of pain. Like bottoming for the first time." Stiles replied.   
     "Good."  
     "Hey Derek?"  
     "Yes, Stiles?"  
     Do you think you can take these cuffs off me, they're started to hurt and my ass is leaking out your fluids." Derek gave a big smile, wanting to laugh at that.   
     "I don't know, maybe you can just be like this all the time for me." Derek joked.  
     "Very funny, now where's the key?"  
     "There's a key?"  
     "Derek!" Stiles said, making Derek laugh.  
     "Okay, okay, hold on." Derek got up, looking through his nights and until he found the key.  
     "You don't make a very good bitch." Derek said, unlocking the handcuffs then.   
     "I'm not going to hear the last of that, am I?"  
     "Nope." Derek popped the 'p'.   
     "Thought so."  
     "So.." Derek trailed off when they both started to get dressed.  
     "So..?" Stiles wiggled in his jeans, buttoning them, giving a curious expression. He then slipped in a shirt.   
     "What do you want to try next time?"


End file.
